


Their Favourite

by IntoThePerVerse



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Multi, Soulmark AU, Soulmates AU, at least in 1/3 universes, hashtag that's rough buddy, short-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoThePerVerse/pseuds/IntoThePerVerse
Summary: Miles stands on the sidelines, watching a connection take place without him.





	Their Favourite

"Peter! Your tattoo - it's just like mine!" Gwen exclaims as she comes back into the room, already changed out of her suit. She turns and draws her collar down and whatever is revealed is enough to render Peter speechless, shirt left to hang forgotten around his neck. From this angle Miles can’t share in his view but he _can_ see the broad, bare canvas of his shoulders - and the soft yellows and browns that burst across his left.

"It's exactly the same," Peter exhales, quiet yet enough to jolt Miles where he stands.

"I got it because--"

“It’s because--”

"--sunflowers were your favourite," they end together, voices heavy with the weight of their combined loss - yet also awe, that this is something else they share, across the multiverse.

It’s so poignant, so _loaded_ that tears well-up, unbidden at the corners of Miles’ shock-wide eyes… At least that's the reason he’d give them, if they asked. If they had a thought for him between them in this moment that stretches on and on.

Miles hugs his right arm across his chest, fingers curling over his shoulder to dig through his shirt to the marks hidden beneath. Marks conceived not to memorialise loves lost but to call them into being, _new_ and _alive_...

How do you explain soulmarks, to those who are not meant to have them?


End file.
